Better than this
by the perfect oasis
Summary: Life has never treated Hannah well and when it finally looks like things are going to turn around for a change something always happens to ruin her happy ending. KaixHannahxTala.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hannah lay on her bed trying desperately to breath, wincing as she moved to read the clock on the table she groaned. He would be in soon. She struggled to get up, she was in so much pain worse than her normal beatings all because she got a detention for chewing gum. Hannah managed to stand and removed her clothes, it saved a lot of bother, after the first rape she was in denial but when they didn't stop and he nearly strangled her, so she went to bed naked to make it easer. Hearing the footsteps on the stairs she lay down and waited for the assault, there was nothing she could do, struggling only made it worse. Her father stumbled in drunk as ever and staggered to the bed, he fell on her whilst fumbling with his belt making her cry out in pain "Shut up you little bitch you know you want it!" 'Want this, how could she' she wanted to be sick but she swallow it back and closed her eyes. He pumped furiously for several minutes, let out a groan of satisfaction and passed out right there on top of her. Hannah couldn't take this anymore. After managing to extricate herself from under him Hannah took a shower and scrubbed herself raw, she just felt so dirty, so filthy. Once she had scrubbed off several layers of skin Hannah got dressed and packed her bags she knew where she would go but she couldn't go there until tomorrow. Hannah headed for a small restaurant down town, with any luck Ray would still be working and she could spend the night at his place. Hannah entered the restaurant and was instantly hit with the smell of fried food, spotting Ray she headed over to the counter to ask him. "Yeah sure you can stay. I don't know when I will finish so take my keys." Smiling her thanks Hannah left to go to Rays apartment.

Hannah woke hearing banging, "WHAT THE!" oh yeah Rays place. Hannah said good morning and went to take a shower. Grabbing her things she gave Ray a hug and left. Hannah wondered up the streets of large houses, coming to the gate she wanted she entered the code and the gate opened. Heading up the drive she entered the house and put her things in the kitchen and went to find Voltare. As always he was in his office. Nocking timidly she pushed open the door and went in. "Sir I have decided to take you up on your offer." The old man looked at her and smiled "You know what the deal includes don't you?" "Yes sir but please be gentile." "I will be as gentile as you wish. I have a room on the third floor waiting for you, take your thing there and get settled in I expect to see you working by ten OK?" "Yes sir." Hannah found the room with ease; of course she cleaned most of the house so she knew where she was going. The room was nice and big, better than the shoebox she had been living in. It was nicely furnished with a king sized bed, a dresser, a couch and a bookshelf. Hannah unpacked her things in the walk-in wardrobe and went to work. At one o'clock she was called to Voltares' office.

"About your pay, because you are living here I should pay you less but because of the services you will be providing I will give you a rase, does $700 a week sound reasonable?" "Yes sir." "Very good, I would also like you to wear this." He handed her a very revealing maids outfit that probably came from an S n M shop. "Return to work." Hannah left the room. So this was what she had been reduced to a maid and a prostitute. Hannah went to put on the little out fit she had been given then returned to work.

That night at eleven Voltare went to her and she preformed her duty without complaint. The next morning she awoke and once again performed the task required by her job description. Putting on the skanky maids' outfit that left nothing to the immigration she cleaned the house and prepared meals. This continued for a week before Voltare called her into his office. "My grandson will be returning from boarding school at the end of next week, I expect you to preform for him and do whatever he asked of you. Do you understand?" "Yes sir I will do as you ask. What day will he arrive?" "He will be here on Saturday week and you will go to him on Saturday night after I have finished with you." "Yes sir." "That is all, you may leave."

Kai hated it when school finished and he had to return home, he had finished year twelve so he would never return. He was destined to work in the family business and to be Voltares little lap dog, god dose he hate that old man or what. He grabbed his suit case and left, as the limo pulled out ok the gates Kai watched the school disappear from view, he sighed "Oh well it was good while it lasted." At the airport he boarded a private jet that would take him home. He was looking forward to seeing his old friends but he probably wouldn't be able to spend much time with them. Voltare would have him working as soon as possible. Kai got off the plane and stretched, he hated flying. By the time he arrived at baggage his case was waiting and his driver was standing by the entrance. "Welcome home Master Kai, when you arrive your grandfather would like to speak with you." He nodded and headed for the car.

When Kai arrived home he went straight to Voltares office. "You wanted to see me?" "Yes I would like to discuss your future." 'Oh great!' Voltare began speaking but all Kai heard was Blah Blah Blah, no matter how hard he tried to listen there was just something about this man that made him want to go to sleep. When Kai was dismissed he decided to go for a swim to wake up. While he was swimming laps he saw a girl enter the house with bags filled with groceries. She was wearing all black, black slacks, black top and black heals. 'If she had a jacket she would look professional' Kai thought. He couldn't see her face because of the bags but knowing his grandfather as he did he guessed that she would be beautiful.

That night around ten there was a knock on his door "Come in." the door opened and a very pretty girl walked in. "I am here to preform for you." She said looking at the floor. "What?" "I am here to preform for you." She repeated. Kai just stared.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hannah sir."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to preform for you." She said again.

"That isn't what I meant." Preform what anyway?

"I work of you grandfather."

"Doing what?"

"Cleaning and……………." Her voice trailed off. God why was he asking all these questions, she already felt bad enough.

"And what?"

She didn't reply, and then Kai understood. She was her to……… she was so young!

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Tell me."

"Seventeen." Good not as bad as he thought. Even though her body was fully formed she only looked fifteen at the most, well maybe sixteen but that was a stretch.

"Why are you really here?"

God she thought this guy is really thick! Hannah walked over to the bed and laid down.

"I am here for you to play with!"

"He told you to come in here and have sex with me?"

"Yes."

Kai sat there shocked, his grandfather has stooped pretty low before but this was a whole new level of low. He looked over at her after a minute, she was now curled up in a ball shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

Kai went to his dresser and pulled out a jumper and handed it to her.

"Here, no wonder you are cold, you are practically wearing nothing."

Kai sat down on the bed beside her.

"Why do you wear that?"

"It is my uniform, your grandfather told me to wear it."

"Why do you work here?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Kai frowned.

"What were Voltares instructions to you?"

"To what ever you ask of me."

"Well I just asked you to tell me why you work here."

Hannah stared at the floor not speaking.

After a lot of coaxing and encouragement she finally told him. Kai couldn't believe it, his grandfather had taken advantage of her. She had come from a physically and sexually abusive relationship with her father to work for Voltare and have practically the same thing. It made Kai feel sick.

"You can leave now."

Hannah didn't move

"What is it?"

"I am supposed to spend the night with you."

"Oh…..Ok"

Kai got up and pulled the blanket back.

"Get in."

Hannah did as instructed.

The bed was nice and soft and warm. The weather had been getting cooler and her uniform wasn't designed for cold weather. Kai climbed in next to her and turned off the light.

"This way if Voltare asked you if you preformed as required you can say that you slept with me."

"Thank you!"

Both Kai and Hannah fell asleep quickly, it had been a long day.

When Kai woke up Hannah was curled up against his chest and he was holding her to his body. She was so sweet how could he do that to her? He got up carefully, making sure not to wake her. He took a shower, when he came out she was still asleep so he went to her room to get her some clothes. When he returned she was awake, handing her the clothes he instructed her to get dressed. When she came out of the bathroom she headed to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I have work to do." "Well you are taking the day off. I told Voltare, I want to take you shopping for a real uniform." "What is wrong with this?" she smirked holding up the little out fit before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kai sat across form Hannah studying her while they waited for the waiter. She had big, bright, beautiful blue eyes, full soft pink lips, a button nose and golden hair that fell in ringlets to her shoulder blades. She stood 5ft' 4 and probably weighed about 50 kilos. He was currently staring at her long eyelashes when the waiter came over.

"Hey Kai, your back!"

"Hey Ray hows it going." Hannah looked up at this, Ray? He didn't do morning shifts. Caught by the sudden movement Ray turned.

"Hannah, haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah I've been working, how was the formal?"

"Great you should have gone Tala, Enrique and Tyson were looking for you all night!"

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Hannah left the table feeling very uncomfortable. Ray watched her leave then took her seat.

"So how do you know Hannah?" Ray inquired

"I don't really, I only met her yesterday."

"Oh, then you probably wouldn't know what is wrong with her?"

"Probably not."

"Oh well, how was school?"

"Fine, pity it is over! So how do you know Hannah." Kai asked changing the subject off of him.

"Well we go to school together."

"Why did she get all uncomfortable when you mentioned the guys?"

"Don't know."

"Shit!"

"What?"

"She just left."

"You better go then!"

"Yeah see ya round" Kai through over his shoulder as he ran out of the restaurant. Luckily he didn't have to run very far, Hannah was sitting on a bench just down the street. Kai ran up to her. "Why did you leave?" "I wasn't hungry." 'Ok Kai thought I won't push that topic right now.' "Well you ready to go shopping?" He smiled down at her and extended a hand to help her up. Taking the hand offered Hannah got up returning the smile. He was so nice to her and he didn't sleep with her, any guy given half a chance would have. She smiled to herself, the way he looks he wouldn't have to pay women to sleep with him. Kai would have to be the most sexist guy she had ever seen with his two tone blue hair, crimson eyes, tattoos and an awesome body he was traffic stopping, though that wasn't saying much considering where they lived, but darn was he fine. They crossed the street, walked between cars stuck in a traffic jam and entered a huge mall. She started heading towards shops like Fashion Fair, J J's and the warehouse of fashion (Cheap but still cool clothing stores.) But Kai pulled her into a very expensive designer store called 'Rainbow'. Hannahs' mouth fell open when she saw the inside, this place had every designer label under the sun or in this case rainbow. The walls were painted in many colours and there were expensive leather couches everywhere. "Ah Kai, I cant really afford this place." "Don't worry I'm buying." Hannah frowned as Kai walked off to grab a sales assistant. When he returned he was closely followed by a young woman that could have been a super model, "So this is the young lady you were talking about. Hi I'm Kelly and I will be helping you today." "Hi." "So what size are you?" "A six I think." "Ok, you sit down here and I will go and see what I can find for you, would you like a drink, Coffee, Tea a soda?" "No thankyou I am fine." Kelly left and came back ten minutes later with a heap of clothes. "There you go." Kai said taking the clothes from Kelly. "Go try these on and then we can get you a bathing suit, some evening wear, shoes and some bags." Kelly's face lit up at the sound of that and went off to look for more cloths.

Three hours later they left the store after Hannah had modelled everything for Kai to make sure it looked good. Hannah left a bit before Kai because he didn't want her to know how much money he was spending and he suspected that if she did know she would have a heart attack! "Ok lets go shoe shopping!" Kai said as he walked over to where Hannah was sitting drinking a Starbucks coffee. After two hours of shoe shopping Kai handed Hannah his credit card and told her to go into a lingerie store. "I don't want to see you until you have enough lingerie to last three you months! Got It?" "Yes Sir!" Hannah said giving Kai a solute that was actually the finger. "Call me when you are done and we can go home." "Ah Kai I don't have a phone." "Here take mine, my pager number is in the phone book setting." And he was gone. Hannah went into the store and was almost stampeded to death by the sales assistant, but she was very helpful. After an hour of shaking and nodding her head Hannah was ready to go home. Hannah almost died when the woman told her the total price $1895.89 she pulled out her bank card and paid for it herself, if pretty much cleaned out her savings but she couldn't let Kai pay for it. She went out of the store and called Kais pager, two minutes later Kai came over holding a bag from the Telstra Shop. "Here I bought you a phone." He smiled handing the bag over. "Thanks." She said a little uneasily, handing him back his credit card. Kai looked at it "You didn't use this." "How do you know?" her voice was a little higher than normal "Well you see this little panel, it tell me how many times my card has been used." He said wile pointing to a small box on the bottom left hand corner of the card.(A/N I made that bit about the credit card up) "How much did you spend?" Hannah handed over the receipt. "Good!" Kai said before taking the bags from her hands and heading to his car. When they were in the car Kai spoke. "Hannah what is your last name?" "Regent." She said in a small voice. Kai pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial, after a moment he spoke. "Tyson put Kenny on." There was another pause before he spoke again. "Chief I need you to do me a favour." Another pause. "Could you tell me what the current balance of Hannah Regent's account is?" another pause "I need you to transfer three thousand dollars form my account to that account." Another pause "Thanks Chief." And he hung up.

Apart from Kais phone conversation the whole trip was silent. When they got home several trips were made from the car to Hannahs room. Hannah surveyed the bags, there must be nearly fifty all piled on her bed. Sighing Kai tipped several bags out onto a chair and went to get coat hangers. "Why don't you go and see what Voltare wants for dinner and I will put all this away." Hannah frowned, for some reason that hadn't really talked on the way home. "Sure any requests?" "No, I'm easy."

Voltare smiled when Hannah entered his office. He motioned for her to sit on the couch positioned beside the door. Getting up he came and sat beside her. "Did you have a good day with Kai?" he asked as he pushed her down on the couch. "Yes he is very nice." "Did you do as you were asked?" "Yes sir." "Good girl." He breathed as he pushed her legs apart and entered her body. When he was finished he and climbed off her he spoke again. "I would like chicken for dinner." He said fixing his belt buckle as he left the room. Hannah let a solitary tear roll down her cheek, as she got dressed before returning to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Hannah went to bed early that night. Once she had cleared away from dinner she went to her room to have a shower. Walking into her wardrobe she gasped the entire room was full. She pulled out a new pair of black nickers and a short small black T shirt. She crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

In another part of the house.

"Grandfather why is Hannah here?" Kai knew the answer, but he wanted to see what Voltare would say.

"She is the maid and she is here for us to play with." Kai felt sick.

"Do you even know how old she is?"

"No do you?"

"Yes"

"Well?"

"Grandfather she is only seventeen."

"Good she is the legal age."

"But you are sixty-eight."

"What is your point Kai?"

"I do not think you should be having sex with her."

"But it is all right for you?"

"I have not had sex with her!"

"That little bitch was supposed to sleep with you last night."

"She did but we didn't have sex."

"Why she is here and what she is being paid to do is none of your concern grandson, You are dismissed."

Hannah woke with a start as someone came crashing into her room. Squinting at the figure she distinguished it as being Voltare.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades just **MY** story line

Chapter three

* * *

Around eleven Kai walked into Hannah room. Hannah was lying naked and bleeding on the floor. Kai ran to her side and scooped her up in his arms. The fact that she was necked didn't even occur to him. He carried her to her bed and laid her down so he could see her injuries better. There was a lot of blood and purple bruising around her neck. Kai went to the bathroom and returned with rubbing alcohol and medical tape.

Once all he wounds were cleaned Kai dressed Hannah and gathered her remaining clothes. Picking her up Kai carried her to his car and placed her in the passenger seat, once he had all her luggage in the boot he took off heading for town.

Ray woke to banging on his front door. He went to open toe door and found Kai standing there with Hannah in his arms. "What happened?" Ray asked with concern. "Can we come in or not." It was more of a statement than a question. Ray stepped aside to allow Kai into his apartment. Kai carried Hannah to the spare room that she had stayed in a few weeks earlier. Placing her on the bed and covering her with a blanket Kai left the room to talk to Ray.

Ray was sitting in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Kai took the seat across from him, the two boys sat in silence for a few minutes until Ray spoke.

"What happened to her?"

"Well you know when I saw you in the restaurant the other day and you asked how I knew her?"

"Yeah."

"Well it turns out Voltare hired her as a maid and prostitute and when he found out that I didn't sleep with her after he told her to and he………" Kai trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"So that's why she wasn't at school."

"Yeah but here's more. From what she has told me her father was abusive and Voltare offered her a job with him, she took the job and then I came home and things really hit the shit!"

"What do you have to do with all of this?" Ray asked with a frown.

"Well I was dumb enough to let the bustard know that I didn't sleep with her and I thing he got pissed when I took her shopping for new clothes. God you should have seen what he made her wear it was like something out of an S'n'M catalogue and he just attacked her."

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Ray was fervent to help.

"We can't go back there and once he finds out we're gone he will send his goons to look for us."

"Then you have to leave." Ray stated calmly.

"But he will hunt us down like a sick dog."

"Call Tala, Mr Dickenson brought him and his team a house somewhere in Russia. You could probably go and stay with them for a while."

"Yeah, do you know what time it is in Russia right now?"

"Well they are about five hours in front, so it would be about seven." Ray replied looking at his watch.

Kai pulled out his cell phone and punched in Talas number. A few seconds later Tala answered the phone with a sleepy "Yeah."

"Tala its Kai."

"Oh Hey Kai what's up?"

"I've got a problem on this end, would it be alright if I come and stay with you for a while?"

"What kind of problem?"

"Tala yes or no!"

"Ok, ok give me a call when you are at the airport and I'll come and get you."

"Thanks."

"No sweat." Kai severed the line.

"Ray I have to go home to get some things. Don't let anyone in unless you check who they are first and call me if she wakes up."

Tala stretched and gowned, 7:00am time to get up. So Kai was in trouble, well the least he could do was help him. He got up, took a shower and headed down stairs to make breakfast. Around 8:00 Bryan, Spencer and Ian came into the kitchen. "Morning. I have some news." All the guys stoped what they were doing and looked at Tala. "Kai is coming to stay with us for a while, I'm not sure when he will get here or how long he will be staying so try not to piss him off." The three boys grumbled their agreement and continued making their breakfast.

Kai walked back into Rays apartment an hour later with two suitcases, dumping them by the door he went to check on Hannah. She was still asleep and was curled up into a tight ball. Kai covered her with another blanket and left the room, he had work to do.

Kai sat at Rays computer and rubbed his eyes, he had booked the flight to Russia and had transferred all of his money into an account in the Cayman Islands. Kai knew from past experience that the bank accounts in the Cayman Islands were imposable to trace. With a sigh he pulled out his cell phone and called Tala with the flight details.

"Come on Hannah, wake up we need to go." Kai shock Hannahs shoulder to wake her up. "Wah?" "We need to go, you have to get up." "Oh" Hannah sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Where are we going?" Kai smiled, she was so out of it, it was cute. "We're going to go to Russia until things calm down with Voltare." Hannah didn't need all the details, that was enough. She got up and went to pack her things. "When are we leaving?" "In about an hour, the flight leaves in two hours so we need to be at the air port a.s.a.p."

* * *

ok sorry it's such a short chappi but yeah. Um, please review. Push the little purple button I know you want to. Really it's very easy so push the buttom. You can do it, push the buttom. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or any of the song lyrics.**

Chapter 4

Hannah sat staring out the window of the plane, watching the green blotches of the countryside slide away below her. The flight would take around eighteen hours depending on the weather and turbulence. Kai watched Hannah, she was quieter that usual and it worried him. Sure she wasn't a loud, in your face person but she normally wasn't this ………. Out of it. He figured she was nervous about what lay ahead so he decided to reassure her.

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

Kai leaned over and placed a hand on Hannahs shoulder lightly. He winced as she jumped under his touch and he promised himself that he would break through the protective barrier that she had built around herself. He knew that it would take a lot of effort considering her long-term abuse she has suffered from her father and then Voltare but he was determined to get through to her. he didn't want a relationship with her and he was sure she didn't want one but he would always be there as a friend no matter what went on in their lives. Actually he would be surprised if she ever wanted a relationship ever again in her whole life. But when he considered the matter more closely he got a warm fuzzy feeling at the thought of them being together but that was only in the back of his mind. He held an enormous respect for the girl and everything she had been through and would never pressure her into anything. But like I said, this was in the back of his mind and hadn't even formulated into a real thought just yet.

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

-Kais POV-

"Hannah." I tried to get her attention but she was too far away, off in her own little world. I reached out and touched her shoulder. Hannah gave a start and looked over at me.

"Ha?"

"You know everything is going to be OK right?"

Hannah looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"Going to Tala's is the best thing right now. Trust me I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

"I trust you Kai."

To reassure her further I told her about Tala's father and our history with Biovolt.

"Tala's father runs a corporation that apposes Biovolt which is Voltares Company. Once Tala's father found out what really when on at the Abby he became instrumental in taking it down. He hasn't succeeded yet but he has been able to slow it down. There is a lot of heat on Biovolt right now." I continued to tell her about what was going on between the two rival Companies and she listened attentively.

"Kai, what is the Abby?" it was funny I had completely forgotten that she had a different past to mine.

"The Abby is part of Bviovolt. It trains bladers to be killing machines. Once a student has finished the training they either become spies or secrete agents to Biovolt. And yes Tala and I alone with the others that you will meet have been through the training."

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

"Who else am I going to meet?"

"Well there's Bryan, Ian and Spencer. There is nothing to be afraid of. They don't know that you are coming but Tala will give them a talking to. All five of us were in a unit when we were in Biovalt and we were the best, hell we still are. Even though we don't work for Biovolt we keep up with what's going on and keep ontop of training."

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

"How come you and Tala still talk. I mean if you are from rival Corporations?"

"Quite simple really. I don't agree with what Voltare is doing and Tala along with his father understand the situation I am in. when we arrive in Russia I will speak to him and get you extra protection. I know it seems extreme but it won't take long for Voltare and Biovolt to find us."

"Oh."

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

Hannah was silent for a moment staring out the window. What I had just told her would sink in. I couldn't help but smile, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into and there was no way out. We would have to teach her how to defend herself, because weather she knew it of not she would spend the rest of her life running and she only played a very small part in the whole thing. Sure I dragged her into it and there was no way I could get her out but I would always be there to protect her wether she needed it or not.

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends

The captain informed us that we would be landing soon and the fasten seatbelt sign lit up. We waited in silence for the plane to land and when it did we were the first two out of our seats. Obversely she hated flying as much as I did. We got off the plane single file and headed to get our luggage and when we got to arrivals Tala was standing there waiting for us. I could see the look of shock on his face when he saw Hannah and I knew that I had some explaining to do. Tala greeted us warmly even though he was a little surprised to see Hannah and lead us to his car.

  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

Tala and I sat in the lounge of Tala's place and I have to admit Mr D did a pretty good job to find the place. It was near the city but still out if the way. The house was situated in a forest with only one road leading in and the woods around the house were monitored. Hannah was getting settled in her room so now I was my turn to talk to Tala.

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

"Why the hell is Hannah here?" Tala demanded. If I didn't know him I would say he was angry but knowing him like I did I know he was concerned.

"It's a long story." I told him.

"Don't give me that crap Kai. I know it has something to do with your grandfather so just tell me. If you want her to be protected, which is why I'm guessing you bought her here you better tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Ok, what I am about to tell you stays between us. Hannah unknowingly got involved with Voltare and now is in a lot of shit. She started working for him about two months ago as a maid and prostitute. And yes it was her choice. And no she isn't a slut, she was in an abusive relationship with her father who nearly killed her so she took the position to get away from him. She was supposed to sleep with me when I returned from school but we didn't and when Voltare found out he nearly killed her. I took her to Rays because she knows him the same way she knows you and then we came here."

"So your dear old grandfather is hunting you two as we speak." It was a statement, not a question.

"Maybe not yet but he will be."

"No he already is. Rays apartment was ransacked an hour ago. Luckily Ray wasn't there so they didn't catch him. He's gone to stay with Tyson and the others until things calm down."

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

It always amazed me that Tala could only know the basics of what is going on and still be the first to find out what is happening to his friends.

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends

The next few days passed very slowly. There was a blizzard raging outside turning day into night. Hannah was getting on well with the other guys and they accepted her. I was a little unsure how they would take the intrusion but they seemed ok with it. I was so sick of this bloody storm though. I was longing to get outside but I knew it was a good thing. No one would be out in this weather including agents so we were safe, for now…………………………………

**Another chappi done. Thanks for reading hope you all liked it. Please review. It's really easy just push the button**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or any of the characters for that matter. Anyway enjoy the story. **

(A/N) I would just like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my work. I love getting feedback, good or bad, it all helps. Please remember to review.

_Love ya lots_

_The Perfect Oasis. _

**The story so far……………………**

After running away from her abusive father Hannah ends up working for Voltare. When he attacks her Kai take Hannah away to Russia for protection…….

**Chapter 5**

Nightmares haunted Hannah. Every night in her dreams she relived the attack from Voltare but the part that really annoyed her was she couldn't remember. Dammed amnesia. Every night she would wake up in a cold sweat, shaking, breathing heavy and scared out of her mind.

Hannah sighed as her breathing returned to normal. Fuck! She had no idea what the dreams were about because she could never remember but she knew it was something bad. Maybe she should ask Kai, he seemed to know everything.

Climbing out of bed and pulling on her dressing gown Hannah made her way down stairs to get a glass of water. It was three in the morning and there was about as much chance of a snowflake surviving in hell as her going back to sleep. Sighing she flopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV with the remote. Have you ever noticed that there is absolutely nothing worth watching on TV in the middle of the night? Well incase you haven't, there is nothing good on. Really crap movies, news (A/N no offence to anyone who watches the news.) and stuff in different languages. She selected a news broadcast in English and watched as pictured of a bombed building flashed before her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Hannah Jumped as the voice filled the room. Looking over her shoulder she saw Tala leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Watching the news." What the hell did it look like she was doing.

"What I meant was why are you watching the news now at three in the morning?" Tala corrected himself.

"I can't sleep ok?"

"Why?" Tala pushed off the door frame and walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"I had a bad dream." Hannah confessed.

"What about?" Fucking hell what was this twenty questions.

"I can't remember…………"

"Oh!"

"Tala?"

"Hhhhmmmmm……"

"Do you know what happened to me before Kai bought me here?" she asked hoping like hell that he did.

Tala's head snapped around to face her. The news forgotten on the screen.

"What do you mean before Kai bought you here?" He asked.

"Well why he bought me here. I mean I was working for his grandfather and the next thing I remember I woke at Ray's apartment and then we came here."

"I do know, but it isn't my place to tell you." Tala turned back to the TV which now showed the opening of a new mall.

"What the hell do you mean it isn't your place to tell me what happened? It is my life!" Hannah demanded glaring at Tala.

"Do you remember what happened to you before you went to live with Voltare?" he asked taking his eyes off the screen and looking at Hannah.

"Ah, no!" she said

"Do you remember me?" he asked. There was something in his eyes that Hannah to a moment to identify, hope.

"Should I, I only met you the other day." She looked so confused.

"Hannah I went to school with you for three years, you should remember me." Tala said on an exhale.

"Oh." She looked at him and saw the pain etched in his face.

"Tala?" Hannah made sure he was listening. "Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is you have amnesia. Either you hit you head or sometimes when you go through a particularly trematic event your mind shuts down and blocks things out, but it should come back in time." He told her. She was listening so intently I broke his heart. He could tell her the sky was pink and she would believe him.

"Tala?"

"Yeah?" he loved it when she said his name. Her voice was so soft, it just sounded so right.

"Thankyou." Hannah leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before snuggling into his chest to watch the rest of the news.

Tala was a little surprised to say the least. But he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He turned his attention form the girl in his arms to the TV once more with a warm feeling in his heart.

"Keep your innocence he whispered into her hair as she fell asleep safe in his arms.

In another part of the world.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I WANT HIM BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"What about the girl?"

"KILL HER SHE IS NO USE TO ME ANY MORE AND IT WILL TEACH MY DISOBEDIENT GRANDSON A LESSON. HE HAS TO LEARN TO RESPECT HE ELDERS!" the old man snapped.

"Don't you think that is a little harsh?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Ah…..a………a……..a.a…a.. no sir!"

"Good. Now they are in Russia. Kai is so typical, runs straight back to his little friends."

Kai was on his way to the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee when something in the lounge room caught his attention. Tala and Hannah were curled up on the couch together fast asleep. Sighing he continued to the kitchen disappointment lodged in the pit of his stomach. He had no right to tell her what to do or who she could hang out with but seeing her there like that in Tala's arms hurt. She wasn't his property and he held no claim.

Not too long later Tala was awoken to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Following his nose to the kitchen he found Kai sitting in a chair reading the paper.

"Morning." Tala said as he stretched before reaching up to grab a coffee cup from the cupboard.

Kai grunted before turning to the next page.

'Right!' Tala thought. I'll take that as a good morning.

Around half an hour they were joined in the kitchen by the others.

"So what are we going to do today?" Hannah asked as she bounced into the kitchen fresh from her shower. She had had the best nights sleep she had had in ages, she felt she could run a marathon.

Kai looked up from his paper and surveyed the bouncing teen. She looked the best he had ever seen her. "Well we could go into town, supplies are low and it will give you a chance to look around." He informed her.

She let out a squeal of delight and ran to give him a hug.

"Thankyou Kai. I am soo sick of being cooped up in here. No offence Tala." She added turned to the red head with an apologetic.

"None taken."

"I'm going to go and get ready. Be back soon." Hannah ran up the stairs to her room to change for the trip.

"You guys ready?" Tala questioned.

They all murmured yes and went to get their wallets except for Kai who only grunted.

Ten minutes later everyone was back in the kitchen ready to go.

"Brian?" Tala looked at the teen.

"What?" came the curt reply.

"Did you look in the mirror this morning." Tala asked with a smirk.

"No, why?" he asked a little uneasily.

"You might want to go and brush you hair, it looks like a Jackson Five special."

Everyone in the group snorted with laughter except for Kai and Brian. Brian went to brush is hair while everyone else headed out to the cars.

The shopping trip was a huge success. Everyone had fun. Even Kai, which was saying something in it's self. The spent the day wondering the town, in and out of shops. Later in the afternoon Hannah went food shopping and to everyone's surprise was accompanied by Kai. They wondered the aisles randomly throwing items into the trolley. There wasn't all that much food in the supermarket due to the storms. Trucks couldn't get through and the people that could make it to the shop brought up big.

Hannah enjoyed Kai's company but every time she looked at him he would be looking at her. She would smile then look away. She didn't know exactly why but having Kai look at her made her happy, nervous and worried all at the same time. She didn't try to figure out her feelings because even if she tried she would fail, just like everything else in life. She would fail.

That night Hannah sat in her room. The weather had turned again and another blizzard was on it's way but right now it was raining. She listened to the heavy thudding of the fat rain drops hitting the tiled roof, the wind blowing the trees, the branches of the tree outside her window grating against the gutter and the distant rumbling of thunder.

Staring out the window at the lightning Hannah thought over the events of the day. In particular a comment that Ian had made.

---FlashBack---

Everyone was sitting in a café, they had just finished lunch and were deciding what they were going to do next.

Hannah and Ian were having an argument, it was only in fun thought. Well that was how it had started anyway. No one knew who the argument had started or how it got onto the particular topic but there it was…..

"Why don't you get therapy?" Ian shot across the table at Hannah.

"I don't need therapy you little git unlike someone I could punch in his exceedingly large nose." Hannah was trying desperately not to loose her calm.

"What it itty-bitty Hannah afraid of the big bad therapist? AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY NOSE!" he drawled.

"Yeah, sure I'm scared. Like hell I am going to go to therapy twice a week for the rest of my life. That is such a great idea, why don't I go pay some random guy one hundred bucks a pop to sit down and be entertained by just how crappy my life actually is. I'm sure he would find it really amusing to find out how my mother died or how my father raped me of how I was Kai's grandfathers little slut. I don't need a therapist, I'm way beyond therapy." Ah so much for keeping her calm. After having her little ranting session Hannah stood up and stormed out leaving a very shocked Ian staring after her with his mouth hanging open.

Kai had stood up and followed her, but at the time she was completely unaware of it. She was sitting in a park with her head in her hands when he came and sat down beside her.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked as he watched her.

He didn't get a verbal response but she shook her head. Frowning Kai put is arm around her and pulled her to him. Hannah rested her head on his shoulder she let out a soft sigh. Kai didn't know why but he found it very easy to show this girl affection. If this was any other person he wouldn't even be here but with her, it was different.

"Kai?" her voice was muffled by his coat.

"Hmmmmmmm?" he questioned.

"Where did all that stuff I just said come from? I mean is it true? Did all that crap actually happen to me?" she lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him a wait for his response.

Kai couldn't speak. Who could he tell her that all that shit, all the horrible things she had just said actually happened to her? He nodded.

"Oh………………"

---End of FlashBack---

Hannah continued to stare out the window as thoughts whizzed through her head. Maybe Tala was right when he told her to keep her innocence. Not knowing sure seemed a better way to go.

There was a knock on the door and Kai walked in without waiting for an answer. He walked across to where she was sitting and handed her a plate of food and a knife and fork.

"You alright?" he asked as he sat down beside her and followed her gaze out the window to the wild night.

"Am I alright?" Hannah gave the question some serious thought as she ate some of her dinner. "For now…….. I guess."

_There you go. Another one done. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's more of a filler than anything but the story will get better in the next few chappies I promise. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing I really appreciate it. So thanks to---_

** HeartlessDevil**** ksarap **** Tikytikytavvi101 **** kelblossom1128 **** fairy-girl91 **** Tala and Kai Lover **

_Please remember to review. If you have any ideas for the fic of if you want something to happen let me know and I should be able to work it in for ya._

_Love ya all lots_

_The perfect oasis._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I know you have all heard this before and I feel like a broken record or a scratched cd when I continually repeat myself but I do not own beyblades.

Last time

Hannah continued to stare out the window as thoughts whizzed through her head. Maybe Tala was right when he told her to keep her innocence. Not knowing sure seemed a better way to go.

There was a knock on the door and Kai walked in without waiting for an answer. He walked across to where she was sitting and handed her a plate of food and a knife and fork.

"You alright?" he asked as he sat down beside her and followed her gaze out the window to the wild night.

"Am I alright?" Hannah gave the question some serious thought as she ate some of her dinner. "For now…….. I guess."   
------------------------------------- 

Chapter 6

For some odd reason Hannah found herself being drawn to Kai. Well it wasn't odd she genuinely like the sexy blue haired Russian. She enjoyed spending time with him, he was nice and friendly- well to her anyway and he seemed to care but what got her the most was he didn't just have sex with her. She wouldn't have minded, it was her job but Kai respected her as a person and that made her fell special. He had been so good to her and three nights ago when he had bought her dinner in her room and listened to her talk, well it kind of opened up her feelings. Kind of like opening a can of worms, whenever she was around him she got a squirming sensation in the pit of her stomach. But there was one little problem. Well two actually. One, she didn't know if he felt the same way and two, there was Tala. There was undoubtedly chemistry between them and she felt at ease with him but she didn't know which one she liked better. Tala had also helped her and he was able to tell her thing about her past that she couldn't quite remember yet. Of course Kai couldn't do that because they hadn't known eachother for that long. Finally Hannah came to a conclusion, it was very simple and would tell her how she really felt. She would kiss them both, Kai and Tala and whoever created the strongest emotions inside her would be the one for her. But what if she was rejected. Doubt was always in the back of her mind. No matter what she was doing or whom she was speaking to, deep down she feared rejection.

She calls me from the cold  
Just when I was low, feeling short of stable  
And all that she intends  
And all she keeps inside isn't on the label  
She says she's ashamed  
Can she take me for awhile  
Can I be a friend, we'll forget the past  
Or maybe I'm not able  
And I break at the bend 

The next morning Hannah woke early. Since she had spoken to Tala her nightmares had stopped but she still didn't get very much sleep. After a few seconds she realised what had woken her. A banging noise was coming from the kitchen, best go and see she thought as she climbed out of bed and threw her dressing gown on over her little satin nightie.

As she entered the kitchen she saw Tala at the sink moving around pots and pans.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked as she came and stood beside him. Tala nearly jumped, he would have hit the roof in surprise if he hadn't been through Biovolt.

Hannah thought that this was her chance, got it out of the way nice and early. 'Ah, I'm making it sound like work.'

"Tala?" Hannah asked calmly, but something in her voice caught his attention. He turned from the washing up that Ian had neglected the previous evening and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What?" he asked kindly. He didn't get a response however because her lips came up to meet his in a soft kiss.

"Hannah?" Tala asked as she pulled away. He wanted this but he also wanted to know what had bought on the sudden change in their relationship. 

"What?" she asked as innocent as ever.

"Why?" Tala didn't know what to think. His heart was beating faster than usual and he was feeling slightly light headed.

"Tala, shut up and kiss me." (A/N that has got to be the most corny line I have ever written. I am so ashamed. The next one isn't all that great either.)

"Yes ma'am." He pulled her to his chest and lowered his head to hers. As their lips met Tala slid his hands into the silky folds of her dressing gown and around her slim waist.

Hannah felt the rush that she expected. Tala was a great kisser and then and there she knew that Tala would have her. But she still had to find out wether she liked Kai or Tala better. The nagging feeling of rejection had left her as soon as his arms were around her.

We're here and now, will ever be again  
'Cause I have found  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
Away again

After Hannahs encounter with Tala she spent most of the day with Kai, which pissed the hell out of Tala.

They spent most of the day talking and Hannah told Kai about her feelings. After their conversation Kai had kissed her, which created an explosion of emotions inside her. There was no doubt about it, Kai had won.

She dreams a champagne dream  
Strawberry suprise, pink linen on white paper  
Lavender and cream  
Fields of butterflies, reality escapes her  
She says that love is for fools that fall behind,  
And I'm somewhere between  
Never really know  
A killer from a savior  
'Til I break at the bend 

Kai had had the fire going all day so the room was quite warm. The fire was the only light, casting shadows over the ceiling and walls and Hannahs half naked body. Kai leaned back against the sofa and watched Hannah undress. She was still wearing her shoes, which happened to be a pair of hight healed sandals. He watched as she unzipped her skirt, her top had already come off and underneath she was wearing a black and pink bra. She wore a matching bikini cut thong. Two soft pink ribbons wound their way around her stomach in a criss-cross fashion connecting the bra to the thong and looked bloody sexy. Hannah undid the ribbons, and, as if embarrassed, immediately dropped her hands to her sides and looked away. Kai stood up quickly. He was still fully dressed in a pair of black jeans and a charcoal grey sweater. He moved towards her and, burying his face into her neck, kissed her briefly before pulling away. Hannah's head was bent, watching Kai's hands as they slid around her waist and removed the soft pink ribbons. After removing the ribbons his hands slid around her back to undo her bra. Bringing his hands up to her shoulders he slid the straps off and let the bra fall to the floor. He bend down and kissed her nipples. His tongue felt them harden beneath his touch. Her breathing had quickened and he moved his hands once more to slide off her thong. As it slipped to the floor Hannah stepped out of it. Kai stood back to look at her. Her nipples were dark compared to the rest of her ivory skin and she had a small rose tattoo just above her pelvic bone. She held her breath as Kai's glance travelled further down her body, past the curve of her hips and down her legs. She was beautiful. Abruptly he stepped back and sat down on the sofa. Hannah held back for a second. Neither spoke as she moved and sat astride him on the sofa. Kai was still dress, all Hannah wore was her shoes. There was no embarrassment between them any more, no shyness. It was as though they had known eachother all their lives. Kai ran his hand the length of her leg, finally returning to between her thighs. Hannah arched her back briefly before reaching for Kai's belt. She undid the belt quickly and tried to open the button on his jeans. Kai stopped her and slowly unzipped his fly. Still astride him she moved closer and allowed him to enter her. Hannah closed her eyes and sat very still. Kai lolled his head back. Leaning it against the back of the sofa, groaning loudly. Only then did Hannah begin to move, back and forward, back and forward enjoying the feeling of Kai being inside her. Gently at first, then harder and deeper. She held onto Kais shoulders, forcing him further down in the seat. Her mouth was beside his ear, her breathing was rapid and warm against his neck and he felt a shiver run down his spine. She ran her tongue around his ear then down his neck to his throat. Finally she felt the warmth spread, her muscles contracted as she climaxed. Kai, who was holding back, lost control. Hannah sat motionless, eyes closed, aware only of the gentle pumping inside her. It was the first time she had made love with Kai Hiwatari.

We're here and now, will ever be again  
'Cause I have found  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
Away again

Tala didn't understand. What was Hannah doing with him? First she kissed him and asked him to kiss her and now she was in the having sex with Kai. He just didn't get it. He wanted to cry but his pride wouldn't let him. He was devastated. He was sure she liked him, why else would she have kissed him like that? He just didn't understand. He had to get out for a while, just get away from this place and them. Climbing into his car he drove to the nearest bar to drink away his sorrows. 

It's to far away for me to hold  
To far away...  
It's to far away for me to hold  
To far away...

Tala cast a miserable glance around the bar. It was filled with the usual bums, people who had nothing better to do or nowhere better to go. As he stared at a group of girls something that Bryan once told him came to the foreground of his mind. 'The best was to get over someone, is to get under someone new.' At the time he had thought it was the most absurd and disrespectful thing he had ever heard but now it made perfect sense. He scanned the bar once more and settled on one of the girls in the group across from him. Tonight would be easy pickings. Tala was a very attractive guy but he didn't really think that that mattered to these girls. If he looked like Ian he would still get what he wanted. Funny how people had such little self respect.

It's to far away for me to hold  
To far away...  
It's to far away for me to hold  
To far away...  
It's to far away for me to hold  
To far away...  
It's to far away for me to hold  
To far away...

Guess I'll let it go...

Well there you go Hannah made her decision. But what will happen next. Tune in next time and see with 'Better than This.'  
Please review.

Love y'all lots

The Perfect oasis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or any of the lyrics that may appear in this fic! **

Sorry it took so long for the update but I have had a lot of course work to do. Depending on what else they pile on me my fics should be updated more regularly. Maybe once a week if I can manage it. Two weeks at the most. I promise! I only have six weeks left so after that it will get better.

**Chapter 7**

**Last time-**

Tala cast a miserable glance around the bar. It was filled with the usual bums, people who had nothing better to do or nowhere better to go. As he stared at a group of girls something that Bryan once told him came to the foreground of his mind. 'The best was to get over someone, is to get under someone new.' At the time he had thought it was the most absurd and disrespectful thing he had ever heard but now it made perfect sense. He scanned the bar once more and settled on one of the girls in the group across from him. Tonight would be easy pickings. Tala was a very attractive guy but he didn't really think that that mattered to these girls. If he looked like Ian he would still get what he wanted. Funny how people had such little self respect.

It's to far away for me to holdTo far away...It's to far away for me to holdTo far away...It's to far away for me to hold 

To far away...

It's to far away for me to holdTo far away... Guess I'll let it go... **On with chapter 7**

Tala stretched and looked around the unfamiliar room. Sitting up he let the sheet fall to his waist, casting a glance to his left he surveyed the blonde sleeping next to him. He suppressed a shudder as he remembered the events of the night before.

**FlashBack**

Tala was incredibly drunk! He had no idea where he was or what he was doing. He woke up slightly when he was pushed against a wall. A second later there was pressure on his front as the blonde pushed her body against his and began to kiss him.

Before he knew what he was doing he was laying on a bed with the blonde sitting on top of him. He closed his eyes and let out a grown as she began to move…

**EndOfFlashBack**

Tala climbed out of bed but his progress was brought to an end by a hand. Looking over he saw the blondes' hand clasped around his wrist.

"I have to go." He said before pulling his hand free of her grasp.

The blonde looked disappointed but there was nothing she could do. She let him pull away from her and watched as he gathered his clothes and left the room.

Now it seems to me  
That you know just what to say  
Words are only words  
Can you show me something else  
Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way  
Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby

Tala walked the short distance back to the pub where he had left his car. Even now he would probably be over the limit to drive but he really didn't care. He was angry. Angry at himself, angry with Hannah and angry with Kai. Deep down he knew it wasn't their fault he was angry or that he slept with the blonde bimbo but it was easier to blame someone else.

I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list

He drove for hours not really knowing where he was going. His mind was numb but he still had his reflexes that was how he missed the truck………..

I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore

When Tala woke up he was in a strange room but this time there was no blonde sleeping next to him. He looked around the room, everything was white, the curtains, the floor, the walls, the bed, the sheets, the roof and even the door. Tala hated white, it reminded him of a hospital. Tala pursed, and he finally took in more than the large quantities of white. He took in the smell, the bright lights the medical equipment and finally the nurse standing in the doorway in a white outfit.

"What happened?" Tala asked the nurse with confusion. He knew where he was but he still had no idea how he got there.

Now its hard for me with my heart still on the mend  
Open up to me, like you do your girlfriends  
And you sing to me and it's harmony  
Girl, what you do to me is everything  
Make me say anything; just to get you back again  
Why can we just try

"You were in an accident, your car swerved to miss a truck, then you hit a tree. Your very lucky you are still alive!" as she said the she bustled over and was fussing with his sheets.

"Where am I, I mean where in the country?"

"So, your not from around here?" the nurse seemed interested.

"Well that all depends on where we are."

I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list

The phone rang. After several rings Ian answered.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I'll just get him for you."………………

Ian placed his hand over the receiver.

"KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ian shouted up the stairs. A minute later he came down the stairs clutching a towel around his waist.

"What?" he grunted into the phone. Kai was obviously annoyed with having his shower disturbed.

"Tala Valkov has you as his next of kin." The nurse told him.

"Yes. His father is often out of the country on business so he listed me as next of kin." Kai explained.

"Well, Tala has been in an accident, he is in hospital." Her voice was calm and reserved. Oddly enough it instilled a feeling of calm.

WHAT?" obviously the calm wasn't working for Kai

"He swerved to miss a truck and hit a tree." She explained what had happened.

"Will he be alright?" there was concern in his voice, which startled the others who had come to find out what was going on.

"Yes, but he will take quite a bit of time to recover."

"What hospital is he in?" He asked as he got ready to write down the name.

"He is in the General Hospital in Moscow but the accident happened three hours north of here, he had to be air lifted in." she made it sound like he had been hit by the truck, even though it wasn't the case, having to be air lifted somewhere had to be pretty bad.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible." Kai told her before hanging up.

Kai let out a deep breath.

"Why did the hospital call?" Ian, who was standing next to him asked. He knew it was a hospital that had rung because he had answered the phone.

"Tala, he had an accident." He told everyone.

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore_

"No you can't come. None of you can come. I will go and see how had he is. He may not even be conscious so there is no point all of you going." Kai was getting sick of all the questions.

"Depending on how he is you can go and see him tomorrow." Everyone seemed to take that and headed off to do something.

"What happened to him?" everyone had left except Hannah.

Kai turned to her and let out another sigh.

"He was on a highway up north somewhere. He had been drinking, he probably fell asleep for a moment or lost concentration and when he came to he was heading straight for a truck. He swerved and wrapped his car around a tree." Kai watched her face pale as he explained what the nurse had told him in full detail.

"Oh." It crossed her mind that she said 'oh' a lot but the thought soon went. Turning Hannah headed up to her room.

_What if I was good to you, what if you were good to me  
What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me  
What if it was paradise, what if we were symphonies  
What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you_

Hannah wondered around the garden. The weather had warmed slightly turning the snow into slush. The fact that it was now raining didn't help the situation at all. As she trudged through the sludge the hem of her pants became wet and muddy. She was really worried about Tala. Why was he so far north? What was he doing? Was he selling her out to Voltare? No! He would never do that. If there were the slightest hint of mistrust Kai would take her away. She hoped that that wouldn't happen. She really liked being here with Kai's old friends. It finally felt like she had a family.

_I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list_

Kai walked into the hospital and went to the reception desk. He was directed to Tala's room on the fifth floor. He took the elevator and stepped out into the cool environment. He followed the signs to the fifth floor reception where he was finally directed to Tala's room. Even though the nurse had told him Tala wasn't in good shape it couldn't have prepared him for what lay infront of him.

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore_

Tala lay in the bed. He looked a mess. Part of his hair had been shaved off and in it's the was a line of about fifteen stiches. He was covered in scratches and his right arm was in plaster. His left leg was also in plaster but was held in traction. Kai wondered if he would have been better off taking on the truck.

Tala's eyes focused on Kai as he walked through the door, a soft smile appeared on his face when he finally focused on Kai.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Tala gestured for Kai to take a seat beside the bed.

"How do you feel?" Kai took the seat and turned to Tala waiting for a response.

"Like I've just been hit by a truck." He smirked.

"Not funny. You scared the shit out of me!"

Tala reached out with his good hand and gave Kai's shoulder a squeeze. Kai smiled weakly at his best friend.

"Where is everyone else?" Tala was wondering where all his friends were.

"I wouldn't let them come. I wanted to make sure you were alright before I bought them to see you. I'll bring them in tomorrow." He was speaking quietly but he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like Tala was dieing

"It's all good man, just tell them I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kai didn't get it.

"For putting everyone through this, I bet they are really worried."

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

"You are such an idiot sometimes. They are your friends they care about you of course they will worry." Kai scolded.

"Yeah I know."

**There you go. Another chappi done. If you have any ideas for what you want to happen let me know and I will see what I can do for you. Read and review. It's really easy, just push the little blue/purple button in the bottom left hand corner of our screen. I know you want to. YOU CAN DO IT!**

**Love ya's lots**

Tatar 

**The perfect oasis.**

**P.S check out to hell and back by hells scribe, it's pretty good. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or any of the characters in this fic or any song lyrics that may appear.**

**Last time-

* * *

**

Tala reached out with his good hand and gave Kai's shoulder a squeeze. Kai smiled weakly at his best friend.

"Where is everyone else?" Tala was wondering where all his friends were.

"I wouldn't let them come. I wanted to make sure you were alright before I bought them to see you. I'll bring them in tomorrow." He was speaking quietly but he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like Tala was dieing

"It's all good man, just tell them I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kai didn't get it.

"For putting everyone through this, I bet they are really worried."

"You are such an idiot sometimes. They are your friends they care about you of course they will worry." Kai scolded.

"Yeah I know."

* * *

Chapter 8 

There are nights when the moon is so bright you could see for miles. The bushes, plants and grass glow silver and the slightest hint of a breeze sends a shiver down your spine……..

Tonight is one of those nights………..

Tonight Tala comes home………

It has been weeks since Talas' accident and the doctors say he has recovered enough to come home. Recovered enough? What the hell does that mean. I never went to see him in the hospital, it's not like I didn't have the time or I didn't want to, I just couldn't. I couldn't shake the feeling that it was my fault that he was laying there in that sterile room when he should be at home in his own bed.

Tonight Tala comes home………

* * *

**One week ago**

Spencer, Bryan and Ian sat around the kitchen table drinking either coffee or hot chocolate. They had just come back from visiting Tala in the hospital; it had been a shock to see their team captain and friend laying there in the crisp white sheets.

* * *

Hannah hadn't seen Kai for two weeks, he had come home the afternoon he had found out about the accident but apart from that he hadn't returned. This also added to her insecurities. Ever since the accident, or was it slightly before? She had had a nagging feeling she didn't belong with these people and it was true, she didn't. She had gone to school with Tala and the others and worked for Kais' grandfather, she had no real or relevant part to play in their lives, she would go home……..

Hannah sighed as she waited for her boarding call back to Japan. She has phoned Voltaire the night before and told him she was coming back. He wouldn't admit it but the fact that she had told him instead of asking to return had impressed Voltaire, Tala and Kai must have had a greater effect on her than he had intended. Voltaire Hiwatari had won without even having to lift a finger and that had pleased him, but he wasn't going to let Kais' disobedience go unpunished. Kai had to be dealt with and now with Hannah returning to work Voltaire was sure he would be seeing his grandson before too long.

The boarding call finally sounded, Hannah stood and readjusted her knee length winter skirt. She looked at the watch Kai had given her and felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. He had been so good to her and now she was leaving, turning her back on everything he had done for her and everything he had given her. That wasn't at all what she was doing of course, but she could see how it would look that way. When she got back she would call him and explain, that was if he even noticed she was gone. Kai had been so caught up with Tala that they hadn't had a conversation in over a week.

Hannah got of the plane after a very long flight and after collecting her bags from luggage began to make her way to the door. What she saw next was quite a surprise. Voltaire stood waiting at the door.

That afternoon Hanna was called into Voltaire's office.

"Please sit down Hannah." The old man smiled at Hannah as she entered the room. Something was deffeniently going on.

Hannah took the proffered seat before turning her attention to Voltaire. Once he saw she was seated he began to speak.

"Tonight I will be holding a function in the Ball Room, I wish for you to attend and wear this." He gestured to a midnight blue satin halter neck dress, a pair of black high heals and a stunning diamond necklace that were in the corner of the room. "Someone will come to your room this evening to do you hair and make-up. The function will start at eight, don't be late. That is all." Hannah took the dress, shoes and necklace and returned to her room, she had work to do before this evening.

* * *

**Hannah's POV**

I stood on the tip of my toes to look over the crowd. The music drifted out of speakers. Renditions of old pop songs, music that I usually hate but tonight in this setting it was okay. My attention turned to the band. There were four members, double bass, keyboard, guitar and drums. As I wondered around the room smiling and sipping champagne I became aware of just how many pairs of eyes were following my every move. Either blatant stares or some people were being sneaky by watching me via the long mirrors that adorned the walls. Not just the men either, the women were watching me as well, but there was a different look in their eyes. Something akin to loathing shone through their eyes as apposed to the pure lust that was directed at me by the men in the group.

"I see you are causing quite a stir with the guests." His wicked smile sent a shiver up my spine as he moved to stand close to me and whisper in my ear.

"Why do you want me here?" the thought had been weighing on my mind all evening. I quirled an eyebrow in question but all I got in return was a sick smile.

"You will find out soon. All in good time my dear, all in good time."

* * *

_Okay there you go. I am so sorry it took so long, hopeful the next one will be up sooner._

_Please Read and Review._

_The perfect oasis._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades.

Last time-

I stood on the tip of my toes to look over the crowd. The music drifted out of speakers. Renditions of old pop songs, music that I usually hate but tonight in this setting it was okay. My attention turned to the band. There were four members, double bass, keyboard, guitar and drums. As I wondered around the room smiling and sipping champagne I became aware of just how many pairs of eyes were following my every move. Either blatant stares or some people were being sneaky by watching me via the long mirrors that adorned the walls. Not just the men either, the women were watching me as well, but there was a different look in their eyes. Something akin to loathing shone through their eyes as apposed to the pure lust that was directed at me by the men in the group.

"I see you are causing quite a stir with the guests." His wicked smile sent a shiver up my spine as he moved to stand close to me and whisper in my ear.

"Why do you want me here?" the thought had been weighing on my mind all evening. I quirked an eyebrow in question but all I got in return was a sick smile.

"You will find out soon. All in good time my dear, all in good time."

Chapter 9

Will all they eyes in the room glued to her Hannah felt uneasy, venerable and completely and utterly unnerved. With a pang of guilt she wished she hadn't left Russia, Kai and her new friends. When she had returned Voltare had confiscated her mobile phone which had all the boys numbers in it. That wasn't too bad, the problem lay in the fact Hannah didn't know the numbers she had always used speed dial. She knew the boys had hotmail accounts but because she lived with them it never occurred to her to get their addresses.

Hannah emptied her glass of champagne before getting another glass from a passing waitress, she felt so out of place. Time to drown the sorrows.

At ten thirty Voltare took the stage to make a speech. Everyone went quite when he rose his had.

"First of all I would like to thank everyone who attended this celebration on such short notice. I have some very exciting news. From today forth Hannah Marie is now a member of the Hiwatari family." Voltare raised his glass. "To Hannah Marie Hiwatari."

There was a shocked silence for several long seconds before everyone raised his or her glass. "To Hannah Marie Hiwatari." Everyone echoed.

Hannah stood in shocked silence staring at Voltare, he had finally done it she was trapped. Hannah's breathing became staggered and black dots began to swim before her eyed. The was absolutely nothing she could do, she was eighteen and either because of her fathers abuse and the fact that the bustard could buy anything he wanted there was no point in appealing the adoption.

Tala didn't understand what was going on, Kai had bought him home from hospital and despite everything he was really looking forward to seeing Hannah but when they got home she wasn't there more did anyone know where she was. Kai had tried calling her cell phone but there was no answer. Where the hell was she?

Kai, at that moment was thinking the same thing. Now Tala was back things could settle down and he could give her more attention. It wasn't that he meant to ignore her it just happened, technically not true he hadn't ignored her they just hadn't seen very much of her since Tala had his accident. Besides she wasn't some clingy little girl, she could look after her self.

Hannah sat in her new room staring at the walls wishing they were duck egg blue instead of sunflower yellow. Oh how she regretted her foolish impulsive nature. Once again she had landed in trouble but now her knight in shining Armour couldn't do a thing to help her, hell Kai didn't even know where she was. Hannah thought back to the first time they had met.

FlashBack

"What?" "I am here to preform for you." She repeated. Kai just stared.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hannah sir."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to perform for you." She said again.

"That isn't what I meant." Perform what anyway?

"I work of you grandfather."

"Doing what?"

"Cleaning and……………." Her voice trailed off. God why was he asking all these questions, she already felt bad enough.

"And what?"

She didn't reply, and then Kai understood. She was her to……… she was so young!

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Tell me."

"Seventeen." Good not as bad as he thought. Even though her body was fully formed she only looked fifteen at the most, well maybe sixteen but that was a stretch.

EndofFlashBack

How foolish and worthless she had felt offering herself to him like that but he hadn't taken advantage of her. He had bought her new clothes and looked after her. Even got her away from Voltare though part of that may have to do with his rebellious nature then it hit her, the best idea she had ever had. The day Kai had taken her shopping they had gone to the place where Ray worked, Ray knew Kai! She felt bad about not keeping in contact with her Neko-jin friend but he would be able to help her, he had to help her!

All the boys were getting worried, where in gods name could she be? Bryan, Ian, Spencer and Kai had visited all of her usual haunts and some that were unusual but there was no sign of her.

"Where the hell could she be?" Kai sounded angry as he spoke to Spencer on the phone but it was worry that gave his voice the hard as steel edge.

"Have you rung the hospitals and morgues, the police maybe?" Spencer offered a couple of suggestions. He knew it was a waste of time because they would have been some of the first places he checked.

"Tala did the usual call around and I wouldn't like to think of her with the police, there are some very corrupt members here."

"Well why don't you see if Talas' father can trace her cell?"

"Talas' probably already thought of that but it is no good unless she makes a call from her cell. I'll get a tap put on the line, if anyone uses her phone we can find out who they are. Call the others and go back to the house, I'll keep looking" Kai ran his hands through his hair in frustration. How could hr have let this happen?

Voltare spun Hannah's cell phone around on his large oak desk, by now he was sure Kai would have put measures in place to track the phone or any calls made from it, after all Kai was a very clever boy but at the moment not clever enough!

The cat and mouse game will continue and I will win.

days passed and Hannah dried desperately to think of a way to get out of the house to talk to Ray, it was imperative but she was under something akin to house arrest, it wasn't she wasn't allowed out of the house, hell she was only allowed out of her room for meals which she has to injure with Voltare. The meals were always a stuffy affair where she would have to put on an evening dress and make polite conversation which isn't an easy thing to do when the conversation is entirely one sided. The entire time he would sit there and stare at her with eyes that were nearly unblinking, if her repartee faltered she would receive a harsh glare partnered with a pair of flaring nostrils.

Hannah heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she was desperate for company.

There was the sound of a key being inserted into the lock before the door clicked open.

"Hi!" the maid greeted her with a smile. Hannah smiled back at Jillian, back when she had worked here Jillian and become somewhat of a friend to her.

"Jillian, I didn't know you still worked here."

"Well that doesn't surprise me considering you've been locked in here since you came back. Which brings me to my reason for coming, what are you doing back here?" Jillian asked once the door was safely closed behind her.

Hannah felt her throat constrict when her friend rested her hand on her knee. "I have no idea." She said on a sigh.

"Did you have a fight with Kai?" Jillian was familiar with Kai after all the twenty two year old had been working for the family ever since she left school.

"No, nothing like that, in fact before I left we were together. It's just I feel like such a bourdon for him to have to deal with and then Tala had a car crash and there was so much going on and I didn't want to add to it." Jillian looked at Hannah and shock her head.

"Don't you think he is going to be more worried when he knows where you are? Hannah looked away. "He does know where you are doesn't he?" Jillian demanded.

"Well not exactly. I was going to call him when I got her but Voltare confiscated my phone when I got off the plane and I don't know his number because I always used speed dial." Hannah confessed to a slightly mystified Jillian.

"Do you want him to know where you are?"

"Of course I do, right now I wish I never left Russia. It was so stupid and no there is no way I can go back." Hannah felt her eyes well with tears.

"Don't cry sweetie, I'll find a way to help you okay?"

"How can you help? I can't even get out of this stupid room." Hannah muttered looking at the walls that had now became her prison.

Jillian held up the key she had used to open the door.

"I can get you out of her, that's how! Do you have somewhere you can go?"

"Yes but I cant stay for long I don't what to put him in danger."

"Okay. Tonight I'll come and get you, there aren't any guards on your door, it's just locked. I'll come at one so be ready to leave, cloths and what ever else you think you will need." Jillian smiled at Hannah, "I'll be seeing you soon."

Hannah watched Jillian walk out the door, an overwhelming feeling of relief washed over her. This would work, it had to work!

Kai was getting increasingly frustrated with the courent situation, after four days there was still no sign of Hannah, nothing had turned up from her any of the phone taps or the phone line trace that Talas father put on the line for them.

"I just don't get it, why would she just leave? It just doesn't fit with Hannah." Kai breathed.

"Kai, how well do you actually know her? If you ask me I think she went back to Voltare." Tala had been thinking about it for the past few days and it was the only logical answer he could come up with, though it baffle him some what. Why would she go back to him. Tala knew what had gone on not just with Voltare but her father as well.

"Ah, guys you might want to come and look at this!" Bryan's voice drifted in from the lounge room. Both boys got up from where they were sitting in the kitchen and headed into the lounge room. Tala could now walk without needing a crouch but he still didn't have his usual stealth or prowess.

On the TV the news reader was going through all the major events of the day.

"At a press release earlier today multi billionaire Voltare Hiwatari announced that he has recently adopted a daughter. Hannah Marie Hiwatari is said to inherit the majority of the Hiwatari fortune after Voltare declared he was having trouble with his only inheritor and grandson Kai Alexander Hiwatari

'_Why did she go back? There is more to this than meets the eye, I'll get to the bottom of this.'_

"God how fucked up is that, your girlfriend is your sister." Ian quipped.

"Shut up Ian, besides that makes Hannah Kais' aunt not sister." Spencer corrected the big nosed midget.

Tala shook his head, "This doesn't feel right Kai, something is defiantly up.

"Tala, I cant just stand by and let him do this to her, don 't you see, if Voltare does this Hannah will never be able to get away from him. I've got to go back!"

At just after one that morning Jillian inserted the key into Hannah's door, knocking twice she turned the key before entering. "Are you ready to go?"

Hannah got off of her bed "Yep, just let me grab my bag." Hannah headed over to her wardrobe and returned with a backpack only half full.

"Where is the rest of your stuff?" Jillian asked

"I don't want any of it. Go through the clothes and shoes if you want. The clothes should fit but the shoes I'm not sure about."

"Thanks!"

"Hey it's the least I can do. The Gucci is pretty good."

"I don't want to sound rude but you really should be going. Time is a-ticken. When you get down to the gate the guard will let you out, head towards town. There will be a taxi waiting around the corner for you."

"Thank you so much." Hannah gave Jillian a warm hug, "I wont forget this."

- - - - - - -

Fifteen minutes later Hannah stood outside Rays apartment no lights were on, though that wasn't a surprise considering it was now one thirty. Hannah paid the driver before crossing the street and knocking on Rays door quite firmly. There was the sound of foot steps and muttered cursing from the other side of door. The door swung open and there stood Ray squinting out into the darkness

"Hannah?"

"Hi Ray, long time no see."

"What are you doing here? Are you alright? Is Kai with you?" Ray pulled Hannah into his apartment out of the cold.

"I need your help again Ray, Can you help me?"

"Hannah, I'll always help you but right now I need to sleep, I've just worked sixteen hours straight at the restaurant.

Hannah through her arms around Ray's neck. "Thank you so much Ray."

"Yeah, yeah just go to sleep okay, I really need sleep." But before Ray returned to bed he gave Hannah to make sure there was no obvious damage.

"Goodnight Hannah."

------------

At six the next morning Ray and Hannah were already in the kitchen discussing what they were going to go when Ray's door bell rang shortly followed by loud knocking which quickly turned into banging.

"Who is it?" Ray called from the kitchen where both He and Hannah were standing, waiting for the door to be smashed open or kicked in.

"Ray open the door, It's me Kai." Kai yelled through the door.

Before Ray could even comprehend what was going on Hannah was running towards the door at full speed. She flung the door and through herself into Kais arms knocking both of them off balance. The two sprawled out on the pavement Hannah still clutching Kai.

"KAI! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." As he said that a smile broke over Hannahs' face.

'_So Kai has a heart after all? Well I suppose it isn't that far out of the box.'_

Okay there you all go, sorry it took so long but I kind of lost interest in this fic and then my computer died but now I think I'm on track again, maybe! Anyway I didn't have the time to proof this chappi so if any of it doesn't make sense just let me know and I'll sort it out of you k?

Review if you want, I don't really mind either way anymore.

Infinite X's and O's

_The Perfect Oasis._


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, warning to all, I only just finished the chapter and i didn't go over it with a fine tooth comb to find any problems so if there are any please forgive me.

Disclaimer: Sill don't own Beyblades.

Last time-

Before Ray could even comprehend what was going on Hannah was running towards the door at full speed. She flung the door open and through herself into Kais arms knocking both of them off balance. The two sprawled out on the pavement Hannah still clutching Kai.

"KAI! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." As he said that a smile broke over Hannahs' face.

'_So Kai has a heart after all? Well I suppose it isn't that far out of the box.'_

Chapter 10

After Hannah climbed off Kai and managed to get to her feet she reached a hand down to help Kai up.

Kai let out a grown as he tried to sit up and take the offered hand. "Oh god, I didn't hurt you did I?" the look on Hannah's face was pure horror, the idea that she had hurt Kai was not one that sat well with her.

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked as she looked down at Kai with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kai groan as he pushed himself up so he was now standing.

"So what can I do for you Kai?" Ray asked as he watched the two infront of him.

"I came to find Hannah. I had a feeling she would come here sooner or later." Kai then turned to Hannah. "I have something to tell you."

--------

Kai and Hannah sat in Ray's living room. Ray had gone to work on the night shift so he wouldn't be home until the early hours. The silence between the two of them was uncomfortable, Kai a few questions he wanted answered and it was becoming apparent that Hannah didn't want to answer them. Luckily for Kai that didn't bother him so after another few minutes of silence he asked his first question.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you again?" Kai looked across at Hannah his eyes filled with concern and worry and when Hannah finally met them she was filled with guilt again.

"No. he, he was actually very proper towards me." Her voice was quiet as if trying to pretend the conversation wasn't happening.

"Kai look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving." Hannah said still in the same quiet voice.

"Why did you leave?" Kai asked. That was the one thing he and all the other guys wanted answered. That was the question playing on their minds.

Hannah shook her head then stood to leave. She began to walk away but Kai grabbed her hand to stop her. "Why Hannah?" Kai questioned again.

Hannah let out a sigh before she turned to face Kai. she had no idea why but she feel tears beginning to well in the corner of her eyes. By the time her eyes met Kai's they were glassy and one or two tears had fallen over her lashes down onto her cheeks.

"Hannah I need to know why you left me." Kai's grip on her hand didn't loosen but he did bring his other one up to caress her cheek and wipe away her tears.

"Kai I left because you don't need me. You have your own life and the last thing you need is a neurotic teenager to hold you back and to tie you down. You have your own life and it doesn't include me." More tears ran down Hannah's cheeks. This was the end of her relationship with Kai. After this conversation Kai would walk out of her life for ever and she would never see him again.

"But what if I want you in my life?" Kai questioned. He watched the emotions flick through Hannah's eyes as she tried to come up with an answer. Then something he hadn't expected to see flashed through her eyes. Anger.

"Don't you get it Kai, this is your chance to leave all this behind. You can go and never look back. I made my bed and I have to lay in it but you have a life so go and live it. I don't need a knight in shining armor!" Hannah pulled away from Kai's hands but stayed to see what Kai would say.

"I'm not your knight in shining armor and I don't want a way out of this and if this is the bed you've made I want to lay in it with you. I know I've only known you for just over three months but I can't imagine it without you and I don't want to."

Hannah stared at Kai before shaking her head. Once she regained to power of speech she decided to use it. "You idiot!" She rolled and though she tries desperately Hannah couldn't think of another insult that would actually have an impact on Kai.

"Hannah, Voltaire doesn't own you. The adoption isn't legal." Kai fiddled in the back pocket of his jeans before he managed to pull out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Hannah asked as she stared down at the paper in her hand.

"It's a death certificate. Your fathers death certificate." Hannah's eyes which, before that moment had been glued to the paper in her hand shot up. "What?"

"He's dead Hannah."

"How? When?" Hannah asked.

"Are you upset?" Kai wanted to know. There was no sign of any sadness on her face but sometimes people had a delayed reaction to bad news.

"No. I'm not."

"Then you don't need to know."

"Kai I WANT to know." Hannah enforced.

"Look, I don't know all the details but he didn't die of natural curses. When we went to Russia I got in contact with Tala's father and told him what happened and then he did some investigating and somehow he found out about the adoption and well he put a stop to it. Oh and there is this as well." Kai handed Hannah another piece of paper.

"You mean that the old bastard was knocked on the head?" Hannah paid no attention to the paper in Kai's hand.

Kai nodded and Hannah burst out laughing. "So I'm not adopted?"

"No." Kai confirmed. Hannah then turned her attention to the paper that Kai had just pressed into her hand. Flipping it open she let out a gasp.

"Hannah I really have to go." Kai told her as he grabbed his bag.

"But you only just got here. Why do you have to go again?" Hannah asked as she followed him to the door.

"Tala's father needs to see me about something. I don't know what it is but it sounded important." Kai told her as he got to the door and turned to face her.

"Look, I don't know when I will be back but I want to get you out of England again. When my flight lands I will organize a flight for you. I want you to come back to Russia. I don't know what Voltaire will try once he finds out that you're gone and that the adoption is illegitimate.

The sad look on Hannah's face made Kai do a quick rethink of what he was doing. No! He had to go and attend to business with Tala's father. He had to go!

"I'll see you soon Hannah." Kai told her. He pulled her close and had just started to administer a goodbye kiss when the sound of a horn broke the two of them apart. The taxi was there.

Jillian fussed around in Hannah's old room trying to make it look like it was still inhabited. Hannah hadn't taken much with her but it still made a rather large impact on the look and feel of the room. As far as she knew Voltaire didn't know that Hannah was gone, probably because he kept her locked away in a room for weeks and didn't even bother to go and see her. Jillian took one more worried look around the room before she closed and locked the door behind her.

Kai was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard the taxi pull up out side. It took him a moment to taken it's significance. Kai flew down the stairs and made it to the kitchen just as Hannah was walking through the kitchen door. She looked weary and crumpled from the. "You cold have given me a ring from the airport." Kai said as he made his way across the room to where she stood. "Come here you." Kai pulled her towards him. Hannah wrapped her arms around his waist but it was quite a while until Kai's grip on her loosened enough for him to lower his head and give her a kiss. Hannah had just forced her arms up to around his neck when she felt herself abruptly dropped.

"Oh!" said Tala who had been on his way to the sink with a used glass. "Sorry to intrude." But he didn't sound sorry at all. There was the sound of a cell phone ringing from an upstairs room and Kai letting out a curse before he left the room to answer the cell phone which was obviously his.

Once Kai had left the room Hannah desperately wished he hadn't. before she had left things between her and Tala had been a little rocky.

Tala looked as Hannah as if she was a naughty child who deserved to be tarred and feathered for consorting with the enemy.

"It's nice to be home." Hannah said in a voice that to anyone's ears would sound slightly hopeful.

"I didn't know you and Kai were on such good terms." Tal said still eyeing her.

"What do you mean?" Hannah looked at him.

"Well he was kissing you rather meticulously." Tala accused.

"It was only hello, I kiss you hello." Hannah knew that that wasn't the exact truth but what was one little white lie amongst friends?

"Not like that."

"That's just Kai. You know he's more of a actions speak louder than words kind of guy. It was just….. well." Tala cut her off.

"Passionate? I could be passionate if you gave me half the chance you gave him." Hannah closed her eyes for a moment, this was starting to go right where Hannah didn't want to go. "I wouldn't want you to be Tala. I rely on you as my good and dear friend. Passion would spoil that."

Tala crossed the room towards her. "Not necessarily. Friendship can grow into love." Hannah shook her head and took a step back.

"But not." It was too late. Tala had decided to take the 'Kai' approach of actions speaking louder than words and had taken Hannah into his arms. His kiss was so much gentler than Kai's and she could taste the coke on his lips as he parted her lips to deepen the kiss. Hannah pulled away.

"Tala please, this isn't right. I'm tired and I need to go and have a shower."

"Good to hear it!" a new voice entered the room. Hannah spun around to see a man she had never seen before come further into the room giving Tala a disapproving glare. "This is neither the time or the place for this find of thing." The man scolded.

Hannah put her arm around Tala's waist and gave it a squeeze in sympathy. He must be dieing to say 'But Kai did it too!' but he remained silent as he left the room.

Once Taka was out of site he man turned back to Hannah. "So you must be Hannah, I'm Tala's father Daniel Volkov. Hannah shook the offer hand and nodded.

_There you all go. I'm very sorry it took so very long for me to update but here it is now and I will try to update within in the next month._

_Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis. _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Last time-

Hannah put her arm around Tala's waist and gave it a squeeze in sympathy. He must be dieing to say 'But Kai did it too!' but he remained silent as he left the room.

Once Tala was out of site he man turned back to Hannah. "So you must be Hannah, I'm Tala's father Daniel Valkov. Hannah shook the offer hand and nodded.

--------

Chapter 11

--------

Hannah sat silently across the large oak desk from Mr Valkov. The older man had summoned her to his office an hour earlier. Tala had dropped her off but had chosen not to stay and wait, she was to call him when the meeting had finished.

"What can I do for you Mr Valkov?" Hannah tried not to fidget as the mans' steady gaze bore into her.

"Do you understand what exactly is going on?" Mr Valkov asked, his gaze never wavering from where his rested on her.

Hannah wanted to run from the room and find a nice secluded place to hide away from Mr Valkov. "Not really."

"Hannah you are on the run from one of the most influential men in the world and my son and his friends have taken it upon themselves to protect you. Do you understand what they are putting on the line for you?" Hannah blinked, shifting in her seat her mind began to buzz, before now she hadn't grasped the situation fully, up until now she had thought that Voltaire was just another filthy rich man who got whatever he wanted.

"Sir, with all do respect I left. I went back because I knew that I was getting in the way, it was Kai who followed me and brought me back. I do understand that things between you and Kai's grandfather are not the best but I didn't think there was all that much danger involved with this situation. I understand if you want me to leave but you will have to explain to them where I am going and what the circumstances are because other wise they will come looking for me again." Well, Hannah felt like laughing, not out loud but the irony wasn't lost on her. She had gone back to where she had come from to make things easier for everyone and now here she was being berated like a small child for her actions which she though had been in everyone's best interests. It turns out that for all her troubles all she had gained were a few diplomatic skills.

"No, you are to stay here; it would only cause ill feeling if you were to go again. I just wanted you to fully grasp what is going on around you. With us you will be protected and safe and handing you back to the enemy does not suite my purpose." Mr Valkov stood from the table. "Good day Hannah, do not do anything that isn't cleared by my son or I first."

--------

"How did it go?" Tala had been waiting outside the door listening in to the conversation.

"Fine I think." Hannah was happy with the way things had turned out, she had held her own with a very powerful and influential man and the most important thing to her, she was allowed to stay.

"You know, my dad likes you." Tala smiled at Hannah, it was the first time he had had a proper conversation with her since Kai had brought her back and for once there wasn't the usual fluttering in his stomach.

"Tala are you alright?" Hannah asked, looking up into Tala's face she saw a dazed look cross his handsome face.

There was no response.

"Tala?" Hannah spoke a little louder which even to her ears sounded loud given that in the past months she had been commanded to talk in nothing more than a whisper.

Tala blinked several times as the dazed look cleared from his beautiful blue eyes. "What did you say?"

Hannah's voice returned to its customary whisper. "I asked if you were alright." She repeated herself again.

"Yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? I'm great infact." With that Tala walked away marvelling in his own epiphany. Hannah stared after him wondering what was going on behind Tala's cool façade.

"You know what?" Tala stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Fine, I don't even know why I try with you sometimes." Hannah stepped past Tala heading towards where she guessed he had parked his car, Tala just shrugged and followed, lost in his own little world.

--------

Hannah flopped down on the bed oblivious to the face that Kai was in the room. God what was going on with Tala, he knew her choice so why did he insist on forcing the matter with her when ever they were alone. Well he hadn't exactly forced the issue with her this time but she could see it was there. Well he was going to have to get over it, she was sick of crumbling to other peoples wishes or requests or being forced to do what people wanted her to. This was her life and she was going to start living it the way she wanted to.

"Are you alright?" Hannah jumped at Kai's voice. Looking up she smiled. "Yeah I think I am." Kai sat down on the bed beside her.

"And what brought this on?" Kai flopped back beside her so that they were both now laying down. "To be honest it was Tala, I'm sick of the pressure he keeps putting on me. He doesn't even have to talk it's the way he looks at me sometimes, like in some way he is disappointed in me, so I say screw him, I've had enough. It's my life and I have dreams so I'm going to live them."

"Good for you. So do you want to tell me any of these dreams so I can help?" Kai rolled onto his side to look at her. Her hair was fanned out around her face; it was healthy and shiny, all in all a very angelic site. That idea made Kai want to laugh but he satisfied his amusement with a smirk, he very seldom actually laughed out loud. "You know what, I think you can." Hannah rolled onto her side facing Kai before pushing him back, straddling his hips she leaned forward and kissed him. "You are one of my dreams." Then she kissed him again. Kai slid his hands up the side of Hannah's shirt, he felt her shiver under his touch, Kai knew he was hot or sexy or whatever people called him but having Hannah react to him was a huge ego boost. He was half way through unbuttoning Hannah shirt when she pulled away. "What wrong, did I hurt you?" Kai looked worried. Hannah smiled as she pushed away from him. "One moment." Hannah crossed the room and locked the door. "I just don't want to be disturbers." Hannah got back onto the bed and made quick work of Kai's shirt. She sat back admiring him, this was one hot guy, then something caught her attention, Kai had a new tattoo, a band of barbed wire wrapped it way around his right bicep. "See something you like?" Kai asked looking up at her as he reached up and undid the remaining buttons on her shirt. "Would I be here if I didn't?" He looked at her levelly before pulling her towards him. Hannah put her hands down on the mattress so she couldn't be pulled further towards Kai. "What the hell was that for? I'm not a whore Kai." Hannah got off the bed before grabbing her shirt, she pulled it on and began to fumble with the buttons.

"Hannah I didn't mean it like that." Kai was now sitting up, he reached out towards her but she pulled away, Kai let his arm fall to his side. "You know what, it's fine. If you want us to work however," she paused to watch his face and to emphasize her point. "You are going to have to start seeing me in a different light to the way your grandfather views me. Ha, maybe I would have been better off with Tala." Hannah was at the door by now. "Hannah wait! Look I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Kai was standing now.

"Yes you did." And then she was gone, closing the door -silently behind her.

--------

_Yes I know that was short but I just wanted to update something for you guys. I hope you liked it and I promise I will work on this story more in the upcoming months._

_Please review_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


End file.
